


In the Cold and Dark

by TisBee



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is trash but I had fun writing it, emma is soft for paul, fun times, its short but sweet, paul is scared of the dark but Emma is too, power cuts, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Power cuts on date night. Just what Emma and Paul need
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In the Cold and Dark

Of course the power would go out on the one day they could properly be together. It was like the universe didn’t want them to be together on the one night they could. It seemed they were constantly busy these days and it gave them less time together.

So these date nights were the only times they had together.

But they kept getting spoiled.

Emma was in a truly foul mood. She just wanted to be able to be with her boyfriend for one evening. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. God why was Hatchetfield so shitty in every way?

“Paul? Are you ok?” She asked softly, in the middle of trying to find a torch of some kind.

“Yeah. It’s just dark. And cold.”

She chuckled softly at that. “Yeah. Grab a blanket and we can snuggle on the sofa while I look at what’s going on.”

“Sure.” Paul replied, but he still lingered hesitantly near Emma.

“Dude, go sit down, I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Emma, I don’t want to leave you.” He said very seriously.

“I’ll be fine!”

“But what if you’re not?” He asked in a tremulous voice.

Emma turned around and put her arms over Paul’s. “It’s ok. It’s just the power. No ones gonna die.”

Paul nodded and Emma quickly found a torch, then rushed to the living room.

“Scared of the dark babe?” She asked.

“A little.” He admitted.

“Who isn’t?” She asked, nudging his shoulder. “Now, give me some of that blanket.”

He happily passed it over, and the two were soon fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
